<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11942 by Faith_Writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588650">11942</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes'>Faith_Writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lil something I wrote last year, F/M, angst? In my NieR Automata fanfic? More likely than you think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two androids struggle to find their place in the world as chaos reigns down upon them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B &amp; 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11942</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year is 11942. </p><p>The first thing he sees is one who looks like him, mirrored, a lifeless doll doomed to be scrapped and forgotten. Just like him.</p><p>The year is 11942, it is cold, dark, and unforgiving. </p><p>The world is nothing more than a graveyard for androids and machines alike. There is no life. </p><p>They descend upon the ruined planet, surveying for any signs of machine activity. </p><p>The year is 11942, they depart the planet for repairs, the boy is missing his leg, and the girl, her arm.</p><p>They support each other unsteadily, hands held close to keep from falling. </p><p>They aren’t so far apart, anymore. </p><p>The year is 11943. A new year has dawned. Nothing has changed. </p><p>The two androids still fight against the machines, endless and warring, drifting apart. </p><p>The year is 11945. </p><p>Two years have passed. The boy is the only one left. He wanders endlessly, searching for a purpose to continue on. </p><p>Two years have passed. The girl wanders, wanders in the confines of her mind, trapped within the artificial corpse she once called herself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>